


Moment of Honesty

by crystalgays



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemitals, Smut, THE FEELS ARE STRONG WITH THIS FANFIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalgays/pseuds/crystalgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Sugilite incident, Pearl and Amethyst talk about why they can't fuse smoothly. Pearl insists it's because Amethyst doesn't try it her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any errors and mistakes you may find in the fanfic. I didn't really proofread it. Oops.

It was during the middle of the night when Pearl stepped into Amethyst’s room. She could hear the lavender gem groaning and whining in pain from her room. That was certainly saying something. Normally, Pearl would dismiss any sort of noise that came from Amethyst’s room.

This time she didn’t. She knew Amethyst was still suffering repercussions from the Sugilite event. Despite herself, Pearl walked into Amethyst’s room, finding the short gem sprawled about on the plain mattress.

“Ugh…” Amethyst struggled to sit up, deciding to give up by the second try.

Sighing softly, Pearl approached Amethyst, daring to take a seat on the edge of the old, somewhat dirtied mattress. The mattress creaked with the additional weight. “Amethyst…” She murmured softly, her fingers brushed away the wild mane Amethyst called her hair. “Are you alright?” It was a stupid question with an obvious answer, but she wasn’t sure what else to say.

“To be honest,” Amethyst started with a small cringe of pain. “I kind of feel like shit, P…” She really didn’t even have the energy to come up with a sassy remark to Pearl’s question. Unconsciously, Amethyst pressed her forehead against Pearl’s cool hand, a soft sigh tumbling out. “Like at first it was my head, but now, like… I don’t know… my whole existence just hurts.”

Pearl didn’t even bother reprimanding Amethyst’s word choice. “Oh, Amethyst… This is why I’m always hesitant about Sugilite.” Part of her could sympathize with Sugilite though. Their gem fusions were individuals, too. She couldn’t imagine being trapped for so long like a bird in a cage. Still she would have preferred if Garnet had fused with her. It would have been easier and –

“Heh… C’mon, Pearl… You sure you weren’t jealous?” Amethyst teased, staring up at the pastel gem through a half-lidded gaze.

“Jealous? I can’t say I’m jealous of you and Garnet right now.”

“Nah, you know what I mean, P. You were jealous Garnet chose to fuse with me, huh?”

“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer.”

“You were totally jealous.” Amethyst started to laugh, but she was quick to stop upon the jolt of pain spreading from head to toes. Her eyes closed tightly for a moment before she let out a loud groan. “…You know, when I fused with Garnet… it remained me how it felt to be Opal. The feeling of becoming one, ya know? Like it felt really good, P…”

“So, what? You enjoy fusing more with Garnet?” Pearl asked with a small frown, unsure why she felt a pang of jealousy at the thought.

Smirking slightly, Amethyst grasped Pearl’s hand, pressing the palm against her cheek gently. Her eyes closed again. She opened her eyes slowly, glancing up at Pearl. “You sound jealous.”

Blushing deeply, Pearl was quick to turn away from Amethyst. Her face was a vivid shade of teal. Why did Amethyst always have to push things? Feeling the gentle squeeze on her hand, Pearl glanced back down at Amethyst. There was a slight yet insistent tug.

“Don’t be jealous, P.” Amethyst whispered, dragging Pearl down for a slow, passionate kiss with the little strength she had. She half-expected Pearl to pull away, giving her a spiel about how they shouldn’t. Instead she found the pastel gem kissing her back eagerly, cupping her face to deepen the kiss even further.

“Amethyst…” Pearl murmured against the lavender gem’s full lips. “Stop talking.” Her eyes were cloudy with desire for the lavender gem. Maybe she was jealous. Jealous of how in-sync Garnet and Amethyst were when they fused together. “We would be more in-sync if you tried it my way…”

Amethyst recognized that look on Pearl. It was not only the look of arousal, but determination. There was something Pearl was trying to prove. She wasn’t sure what though. “Heh… So, why don’t you teach me your way?”

There was a moment of silence in the room aside from their heavy breathing. Pearl phased her clothing off with a deep flush of teal. It didn’t take long for Amethyst catch the drift. Wordlessly, Amethyst phased her clothing off and revealed her voluptuous figure. She winked playfully at Pearl who promptly turned away with a huff.

“Pearl,” Amethyst said with a small yet genuine smile. “You know, you’re beautiful, right?”

“Yes, Amethyst… You never fail to tell me.” Pearl mumbled with a small pout. Biting her bottom lip, Pearl looked back down at Amethyst with a loving gaze. “It’s just… sometimes I don’t believe you because you’re the one who is beautiful, Amethyst.” Before Amethyst could retaliate with a reply, Pearl brushed her fingers against a supple thigh.

Amethyst decided let it go for a moment. She would have her chance to show Pearl how beautiful was soon. For now, Amethyst was obedient, spreading her thighs open in a wordless invitation.

Pearl moved to settle in between Amethyst’s short legs. Her hands slid up the curvaceous figure of the lavender gem. Calling Amethyst beautiful was an understatement. Leaning forward, Pearl cupped the pair of well-endowed breasts, massaging them in smooth, circular motions while she placed hot, open-mouthed kisses wherever she could.

Moaning loudly, Amethyst didn’t seem to care if anyone else heard her. Besides, she could always blame Pearl. She seemed to forget about the aches and pain with the pleasure taking over. Her eyes closed gently, relishing the feeling of Pearl’s soft lips against her feverish skin.

The dim-light of the room made their arousals more evident. Their gems were glowing together in unison while the most intimate parts of their body started to become visible.

Slowly, Pearl trailed her hot, wet kisses down. Soon she was in eye-level with partly aroused geode. Before she even touched Amethyst directly, Pearl pressed fervent kisses against her inner thighs. Sometimes she would suck particularly hard, leaving behind a dark purple mark. It was a rare time whenever she did a such a thing, and when she did it was only for her lover to see, choosing the most secluded part of the body. Amethyst’s thighs were the perfect place.

“J – Jeez, Pearl… You sure take your time…” Amethyst breathed hotly, arching her hips toward Pearl’s face insistently. Her crystal cavern was very much exposed, glowing brightly.

Laughing softly, Pearl placed a hand on Amethyst’s hips. “Now, Amethyst,” she murmured with a small smile. “Good things come to those who wait.” 

Amethyst rolled her eyes, a snarky remark on the tip of her tongue. Before she could even say it, Pearl’s tongue was pressed against her very soft and sensitive geode. Instead she let out a long moan with her hand groping for Pearl’s head. Soon she tangled a hand in Pearl’s hair, pushing her head closer, a wordless plea for more.

Pearl was more than willing to oblige. Her tongue circled the perimeter of hard gemstone, flicking against it every so often. She heard Amethyst curse under her breath with needy moans and soft whines, the grip on her hair tightening.

It was empowering to say the least.

Pearl wanted to hear more – more of Amethyst moaning and crying her name in pleasure.

Carefully, Pearl slipped two of her slender fingers inside of the soft crystal cavern. She felt a delicious race down her spine upon feeling Amethyst’s inner walls squeeze eagerly. Her soft lips enveloped the precious gemstone, sucking gently while her fingers started to move in precise and deliberate motions. She was determined to give Amethyst everything she wanted and needed in this moment.

“Fuck, Pearl,” Amethyst tried not to grip Pearl’s hair so tight, but damn. Her other hand clawed the mattress, bucking her hips into Pearl’s talented mouth and fingers.

It didn’t take long for Amethyst reach her inevitable climax. She swore she saw stars after Pearl’s performance. Her head whirling with the sensual touches of the pastel gem. Pleasurable tingles spread from her head to toes. Trembling, Amethyst loosened her grip on Pearl’s hair, allowing the taller gem to sit upright.

She saw that face on Pearl. That look of pure satisfaction.

Amethyst wanted nothing more than to wipe it off Pearl’s face. So she did.

Grabbing Pearl’s arm, Amethyst tugged the pastel gem on top of her. She crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Her tongue slipped into Pearl’s mouth, exploring and pillaging every nook and cranny. Amethyst knew Pearl didn’t like when she kissed her after such an intimate act.

“Ame – Amethyst…!” Pearl stammered out with a flustered expression.

Amethyst entangled their legs together, trying to position their soft geodes against each other with their obvious height difference. She knew she had it when Pearl’s breath caught in her throat.

“Y’know, there’s more than one way of fusing, Pearl…” Amethyst knew she didn’t have to say anything else. 

Their respected gems glowed.

Their hands intertwined.

Despite Pearl’s concerns for Amethyst’s present condition, she knew arguing with the lavender gem would be pointless. And this what she wanted. Needed.

To be in-sync with Amethyst as one.

Amethyst led Pearl into the heated movement. At first, it was slow and careful. There were soft moans and little whines. Their hips moved against each other, creating a steady pace between them. The bright glow of their gems and arousal seemed to create a spotlight for them.

This was their moment.

Their movements soon became erratic and desperate. Heavy breathing. Hands roaming and wandering. Sweat dripping off their bodies. Lips crashing in heated kisses. Pleasure taking over.

In a fleeting moment their gems glowed in unison, surrounding their bodies before disappearing as fast as it came.

Pearl collapsed on top of Amethyst, breathing heavily. She was surprised the lavender gem managed to maintain her physical form after such an intense moment. Glancing down, Pearl admired the blissful expression of Amethyst’s face. She smiled warmly, brushing away the stray strands of hair from Amethyst’s sweaty forehead. Upon feeling the gentle squeeze on her other hand, Pearl almost forgot their hands were still entwined.

“Hey, P,” Amethyst started with small smirk, still trying to catch her breath. “I think I like your way… We should try it more often.”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Go to sleep, Amethyst. You need it.” Normally, she wouldn’t have bothered with sleeping, but it sounded tempting now. She rested her head next to Amethyst’s gem on her chest. Her eyes closed gently as she felt a small arm wrap around her.


End file.
